A World Away
by Hika-chan1
Summary: FF7/Inu Yasha xover *CHAP 5 UP*- Kagome and Sesshoumaru fall in the well and end up in Wutai!? Sephiroth's back!.. wait what's that fluffy thing around his arm? Prolly Kag/Sess, Reno/Yuffie
1. Prologue

I don't own these got it? Good :) 

**A World Away**  
A FF7/Inu Yasha crossover Fanfic by Hika-chan  
Prelude

  
  
She lay on her back, looking up at the sky above her. The grass slightly tickled at her legs and arms. She sighed as the spring breeze blew over her, negating the heating effects of the harsh sun overhead. Her eyes opened, hearing the whirring sound overhead. The ninja sat up watching the helicopter fly over her and land about a hundred yards away between her and the city. She sighed as she realized the identity of the three blue suited figures that jumped out of the chopper. "Here they are again," she muttered, not that it really bothered her they just came very often. They visited their favorite bar here at least one a month, so it shouldn't be a surprise to her now that they arrived. As long as they stayed out of her way and didn't bother her (as he occasionally took it upon himself to do) she didn't really care.  
  
Oh great... He was coming her way...  
  


***

  
  
He watched her as she was on the ground staring blankly up at the sky. This wasn't quite the reaction he had expected out of her. Her breath was ragged but she did not cry, did not scream for help, did not pray to some distant god for mercy or life she just lay there a slight smile on her face. His lips turned down slightly in confusion, _What makes her so different?_ he wondered as he looked down on her from his perch high above in a tree, the forest around them silent. His eyes widened inperceptively when he heard her start to speak. _Maybe she will beg..._  
  


***

  
  
As they flew overhead he noticed the ninja laying down in the grass, grinning to himself as he thought of an insult to throw her way as soon as they touched down. The red head grinned and pointed her out to his friends. His best friend simply raised a brow and shook his head, and the blonde merely leaned forward a bit to see before smirking knowing what would soon come. They touched down and he told them he'd meet them at the inn in a few minutes.   
  
His teasing grin was obvious as he approached her and he could tell that she was going to try to not let him get to her, that wouldn't last long. "S'up brat? Working on your farmer's tan?"  
  


***

  
  
She lay on the ground, looking up through the leaves above her at the sky. The rocks, pebbles and twigs beneath her forgotten and unnoticed. One hand lay on her chest, holding onto the shards while holding her shirt closed. Crimson life covered her torso from the slash she had taken from her right shoulder to her belly button. She also had a cut on her leg, but by now she could not notice it. She had been foolish she knew, to chase the youkai with the shard on her own. But it was so close when she got out of the well and she already had her bow and arrows... Foolish. But she did get it. The pain had seemed to have numbed but she knew what was coming, whatever happened after this... it would be alright. She remembered hearing somewhere that animals knew when they were dying and would just lay down somewhere nice and die. A few birds flew overhead and a light smile came to her lips. Was it always this peaceful for them?  
  
She closed her eyes slowly for a moment as the breeze made the leaves rustle over head, she loved that sound. She opened them again and gazed at the canopy above her, dapples of sunlight falling through the leaves onto the forest floor below. "Mama.. take care of Jiichan," she whispered, "Souta and Shippo grow strong, Sango be happy, Miroku," a short laugh escaped her lips, "try grabbing Sango's hand for a change, Kaede thank you for teaching me... Inu Yasha." Her smile widened a bit, "It was fun..." The edges of her vision began to darken, was it night already? Oh well then at least she'd get to see the stars one last time too... One last... "Minna... sayona..ra..."  
  


***

  
  
"S'up brat? Working on your farmer's tan?"  
  
_Of course he HAD to say something!_ "No. Working on being an asshole?"  
  
He put a hand to his chest and gasp, mocking shock, "My, such language!" He switched to a grin in less time than it took to blink, "Besides you know I don't have to work to make you think I'm an asshole."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot, it's in your nature isn't it?"  
  
He shook his head and started walking back to Wutai, "Nah, it's just your definition of asshole doesn't demand much." He stopped and turned blowing a mock kiss in her direction, "See you around." She made a motion as if to catch the kiss then pounded her fist into her palm. He acted insulted, "oh! How you wound me my lady!"  
  
"If only it were that easy..." she muttered.  
  


***

  
  
He jumped down, landing beside the woman-child, his brow creased ever so slightly in thought. He had a few minutes before he decided whether or not to let her die, technically if he would let her stay dead. The sword he recieved from his father pulsed at his side, the sword wanted to restore her, of course it did, it was a healing sword. Healing was its nature. She was an interesting creature he had to admit... He drew the blade and looked at it. He had never used it before, perhaps he should test it now.  
  
Looking at his golden eyes reflected in the blade he idly thought, _You really think I should try?_ He was shocked when the blade pulsed and for a second the reflection of his eyes was replaced with blue ones, hers he would have guessed. He lowered the sword to his side and tilted his head examining her. Her skin had paled considerably from her loss of blood, a stark contrast to the blood that stained her face, yet she looked so peaceful. He wondered if for a moment she would be aware of the fact that she was not dead. Or even if she would be mad at being brought back. Oh well it did not matter, he would revive her, he had decided. So he stood over her and awaited the messengers that would come to take the soul of his brother's woman.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
**Hika-chan:** I don't know why I decided not to name anyone directly... I guess I just like sounding vague sometimes   
More to come fairly soon! (the next chapters done, just has some minor editing to go through) 


	2. Ch 1 Unexpected

Okies this is set about 5 months after the end of FF7 and around episode 30-ish of Inu Yasha. So Rin hasn't come in yet, Kikyou took the shards from Kagome and tried to kill her (but as per the Manga Inu Yasha doesn't know about that). But Kagome has a shard now... don't know if that fits into the timeline quite right but she has one so there :P ... well technically two since she just got one in the prelude.   
  


**A World Away**  
A FF7/IY crossover Fanfic by Hika-chan  
Chapter 1:Unexpected

  
  
"I swear, it gets easier every time!" Reno grinned, referring to how eaily he pissed off Yuffie. "I think it only took me two minutes."  
  
Elena shook her head grinning, "Maybe next time we should time you."  
  
"Hey that's not such a bad idea. Hey how long till happy hour?"  
  
Rude looked at his watch, "Two hours."  
  
"So," Elena began, "What do you want to do until then?" Reno opened his mouth to say something but Elena cut him off, "Other than torture Yuffie."  
  
"Gee take away all my fun," Reno pouted.  
  


***

  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, looking up through a different set of trees. "Eh?" Somehow this was not what she expected. Slowly she sat up and realized how she was dressed, she was still wearing her uniform, her bloody, slashed open in the front uniform. _Am I dead or not?_ she wondered, pulling her shirt closed. "Hello? Anyone there?" She looked around, recognizing the river she was beside, then noticed she still had the shikon shards. "I must still be alive... but how? And how did I get over here?" She took the hankerchief off her uniform and wiped some of the blood away from her stomach. The wound was gone and in it's place was a thin scar, much smaller than what would have been there had the wound healed normally she was sure. "I should go back to the village." She looked down at herself, _Wait, the blood might draw another youkai to the village..._ She knelt by the river and used her hankerchief to wash the blood off of her chest and leg.  
  
That done she debated her next move. "I guess I should get my bag, and I definiely want to change my shirt before I go back! Who knows how Miroku and Inu Yasha would react!" She grinned to herself on her way back to the well, picturing a cute embarassed look on Inu Yasha's face. She reached the well a few moments later her large pack right where she had left it. She opened it and pulled out another long sleeved shirt. In case Inu Yasha were to come across her she decided to make use of the female talent of putting one shirt on over the other, then taking the under one off through her sleeve. She was greatful that somehow her bra remained intact. That done she picked up her heavy pack, ready to head back to the village. Still facing the well she froze as she felt someone behind her.  
  
Slowly she turned...  
  


***

  
  
"Of all the NERVE!" Yuffie growled, "I swear one of these days I'm gonna chop his head off or something!" Of course he couldn't have left it off when he started walking away, noOOOoo. He had to ambush her when she got to town just piss her off more. The ninja paused a moment to take a deep cleansing breath. Not working quite as well so she did it again. This was not working... She sighed, "I need to go somewhere quiet..." Without another word she headed up the path to the Da Chao.  
  


***

  
  
Why he had moved her to the river was beyond him, maybe he just wanted to confuse her, see how she would react. Sesshoumaru had watched her actions closely since she awoke. Her actions were both intelligent and stupid. True the blood could draw other youkai, but likely only weak youkai that even his pathetic half brother could defeat. That done she didn't even go straight back to the feeble protection of the village, instead she went to the well. He watched as the began the odd ritual of changing her clothes the way she did. Oh well that just gave him a chance to confront this interesting specimin of a human right now. As she picked up her riduculously large pack he landed silently behind her.  
  
He grinned inside as he noticed her body tense upon noticing his prescence. Slowly she turned around. As he expected her eyes were the blue the Tenseiga had shown him. He looked down at her, staring emotionlessly. Given how calmly she reacted before, the next second went by quite unexpectedly. She yelped in surprise and fear, that coupled with the weight of her bag made her lose her balance. While this was going on Sesshoumaru winced as her cry reached his ears. Then was distracted by Tenseiga beginning pulse at his side in tune with the shards around her neck.  
  
During that moment in which he became distracted Kagome began to fall over the lip of the well, reflexively she reached for the nearest thing to try to balance herself. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru she reflexively grabbed his tail. His wince turning into a grimace the youkai was too surprised to keep his own balance, much less hers, and fell into the well with her.  
  


***

  
  
"'Hey let's go sight seeing' she says, 'Might be fun' she says," Reno grumbled wandering along the trail up the mountain. Elena had of coursed mentioned something so obvious that they had never done it and immediately suggested they check out the largest most stand-out thing in the whole of Wutai, the Da Chao. Somehow the blonde had managed to trip and twist her ankle not five minutes into the hike. Reno suggested that Rude take her back since he knew his friend (for reasons beyond him) had a crush on the blonde. Reno then took the female Turk's camera and promised to take some pictures for her, and as soon as he figured out how to work the timer she'd get one of the Da Chao statues and him flipping the bird.. or maybe mooning her he hadn't decided yet. "I hope you appreciate the boredom I'm putting myself through for you Rude."  
  
He stopped infront of one of the statues, the large face that Yuffie and Elena had been tied to around six months ago. He grinned to himself and stepped onto the large stone hand inorder to get a good view of it through the lense. He scowled as he couldn't get the whole thing in the shot. He turned and nimbly made his way to the edge of the hand before taking the picture, before walking back onto the middle of the palm. He turned then and looked out over the land of Wutai.  
  
Reno's breath caught in his throat, for a split second, from this point of veiw everything seemed different. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ he thought, the last time he was up here he sure didn't get that feeling. Then again he was a little busy at the time.. Why here and now did he feel enlightened all of a sudden? He had seen views similar to this before, on missions, from choppers, what made this so different? He sighed, shaking his head. Turning he saw another path leading further up, never being one to quit halfway Reno decided to go at least as far as the trail would take him.  
  


***

  
  
"Ite," Kagome muttered as she sat up. How long had she been out for? She looked around herself quickly and not noticing Sesshoumaru in her immediate vicinitey (i.e. in the well with her) she sighed with relief. "He must not have been able to come through with me." She looked up, about to climb out of the well before noticing something odd. "The sky? I can't still be in Sengoku Jidai, I would have had to have fallen in twice then." She looked around herself and felt something odd under her palm. Brushing some of the layer of dirt away Kagome picked up "A coin? What did someone wish for a fifteen year old school girl or something?"  
  
She looked about and picked up a few other coins, she flipped it over in her hand confused. _This doesn't look like any currency I've ever seen. What's this?_ She read the words on the coin. "Gil?" _what's a gil?_ Ah well perhaps if she climbed out and jumped back in she'd end up home, or at least back with Inu Yasha and the others. Using vines that had grown into the well to climb out, Kagome could not help but think of the first time she climbed out of the bone eaters well and into Inu Yasha's life. _It's been a little over two months since then._ She thought as she climbed out of the well. She brushed herself off and put her bag down, it was later in the day now, it'd probably be night in an hour or so. She turned to take a look at her unfamilar surroundings, it was a forest again, but not one she was familiar with. She stopped when her eyes got to the other side of the well. She gasped and stepping back, tripped over her bag. Not fifteen feet from her, on the other side of the well was the body of a very large, very dead, very bloody monster.  
  
_I don't want to meet what killed that! I'm getting out of here!_ She stood quickly, but before she could grab her bag something grabbed her arm and swung her around, Kagome screamed. The thing let go of her arm but just as quickly grabbed hold of her face. Her eyes widened even further as they met with golden ones frammed with purple slashes, a blue cresant moon and white hair. "Tell me girl," he said as the sharp claw on his thumb squeezed just hard enough to draw blood from her cheek, "Where are we and how do we return?"  
  


***

  
  
Reno trudged along, eyes mostly down cast as he kicked a rock, he would stop every once in a while to take a picture of some random statue or carving. He stopped as he noticed the trail getting rougher and less travelled. Turning his eyes up he scanned the area. All that remain before him was The top of the mountain about thirty feet up, a tree atop that, and then a little down, about fifty feet infront of him and to the left was a large hand, palm up with a figure sitting in the middle of it. He couldn't make out any details as the lowering sun was behind it and washed out the details. All he could tell for sure was that it was sitting in some medatative position. _That's odd, it's a life size statue, all the other ones are huge. Why is this one so special?_ He pulled out the camera, thinking the siloutted figure looked cool enough from this angle. That done he decided to get a better look, it wasn't until he was half way to it that he realized it was a person, and then much to his chargin, realized it was none other than Yuffie.   
  
He watched her in silence, stopping about ten feet away. _I wonder how long she's been here. It looks like there's only the one path up this way and I've been here for..._ He looked at his watch, "An hour and a half!?" He muttered to himself in surprise, "How did I lose track of that much time?"  
  
"This place has that effect."  
  
He turned his eyes back to the sitting figure, she hadn't moved and he was quite surprised that they had heard each other over the wind that blew. For once not feeling the urge to be cocky he simply looked out over the landscape below them. "Yeah I guess it does."  
  
"So what brings you up here Reno?" she asked, her voice neither blaming or suspicious.  
  
The turk blinked, not only had she heard him, but she was able to recognize his voice. "We started sightseeing but Elena twisted her ankle. I told Rude to take her back an' said I'd take some pictures for her. Saw the path and since I don't like to leave things half finished I decided to go to the top." As he spoke he walked up, stopping right behind her, If he would have bent his legs to sit down they probably would have touched her back.  
  
"You know you could just get her some postcards from a giftshop," she responded, he grinned hearing the humor in her voice.  
  
"Yeah well I figured I'd give Rude some time alone with her, see if he'll finally make a move."  
  
She turned and looked up at him a confused look on her face, "You mean-?"  
  
"Yeah well, that and post cards don't have me giving her the finger."  
  
Yuffie laughed, "Well I gotta say I'm glad to know I'm not the only one you torment."  
  
"Well how can I resist teasing you?" Reno asked with a friendly grin on his face, "It's so easy to get a rise out of you. I just can't resist."  
  
"Are you saying that you can't resist me?" she asked back in mock flirtation.  
  
"Ahh Miss Kisaragi it wounds me that you could see through me so easily." Reno sighed dramatically, obiviously overdoing the whole thing.  
  
She stood. "But I should have known all along," Yuffie replied with equal the dramatics, afterall she had seen enough soap operas to do this well enough, "All the while you were not trying to spurn me. You were only trying to guard your own heart."  
  
"My lady you know me so well! How could I have ever been so foolish as to try and turn you away?"  
  
"You were not, good sir, for I too was afriad of what could be. Your teasings only made it easier for me to pretend that I did not feel the love that I do."  
  
"Then come to me my love! Jump into my arms!" Reno cried throwing his arms wide as if expecting a hug. It was at that point Yuffie could no longer take it and burst out laughing. "My love? Why do you laugh?"  
  
She laughed and shook her head, "Come on you goof-ball, we need to head back, we don't want to be up here at night." She grabbed her conformer and started towards the trail  
  
"Whatever you say my love! I shall follow you anywhere!"  
  
She shook her head, realizing he would not let this game go anytime soon. "Please darling, do not speak so, or so loud, who knows who could be listening. And it would be outright scandalous if the news of our love should get out."  
  
"But my heart's desire, I want to shout it out from the mountain tops!" He stopped, "And here we are on a mountain top!" He grinned widely.  
  
_Oh geeze, he better not seriously be considering this!_ "Please beloved, I beg of you, not yet. It is far too soon. We have only just admitted this to ourselves, we cannot so readily admit it to the world." _But he would do it just to embarrass me._  
  
He stepped closer to her. "If you wish for me to wait, but there is only one way for you to seal my lips for now."  
  
She crossed her arms across her chest, no longer amused. "And how would I do that?"  
  
He put one hand on her waist, she yelped as he pulled her body to his, "Why my love, with a kiss of course." He whispered deeply, looking deeply into her eyes. Her brown eyes wided as she stared at him, a slow blush crept up her cheeks, _wow his eyes are..._ Suddenly she snapped out of that train of thought. "Well what is your answer beloved?"  
  
"If that's how you want it, scream your head off," Yuffie said pushing herself away as she started walking back down the path, "If you want to stay up here and get attacked by monsters that's fine with me."  
  
He grinned and trotted after her. "I am sorry my love, for I have offended thee. How ever shall I make it up to you?"  
  
"Drop the act Reno."  
  
"Of what act do you speak of? Never before have I been more true to myself or to you." Yuffie sighed and shook her head, the walk down was going to be longer than usual. "My Love? Please say something." She looked at him, Reno was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Much longer.  
  


***

  
  
"So we can't go back?"  
  
_Why does he have to be so infernally calm about this!?_ "That's right genius, seeing as jumping back in didn't work I don't know what to do. Under normal circumstances only Inu Yasha and I can go through. And in order to get back to your time from mine I need a shikon shard, which I have, so this time it's obviously not the key."  
  
"Then we need to find the key."  
  
"Thank you Captian Obvious."  
  
_If she doesn't stop being so sarcastic I'm going to kill her even if it means I'll be stuck here._ "Could we be in another time period? Earlier than mine or between ours?" He was still trying to get used to the idea that she was from the future, but it did explain her mannerisms and dress.  
  
"I thought about that," she said digging into her pocket, once again speaking in a cool analytical tone. "But there was some money at the bottom of the well, I've never heard of this kind of currency." She tossed the coin to the youkai lord. He caught it easily and examined it. "There are alot of currencies out there, yen, dollars, pounds, rupees, francs, deuche marks, bhat... but I've never heard of gil." He tossed the coin back to her. "Any theories?"  
  
Looking over at him she realized that she was looking at him as an ally, as though they had any other choice. "Only one, we are on a differnet plane of existence."  
  
"Like another dimension!?"  
  
"That is what I said."  
  
"So.. you think we have to find another key, or do we have to do something. I mean is there a purpose we were sent here to fullfil?"  
  
_I hate to admit it but,_ "I know as much as you do." He finished aloud.  
  
Slowly she brought her hand up to her cheek and the small cut made earlier by his claw. "So I suppose we have an agreement, I don't try to run away and you don't kill me until we find a way back?" She was quite surprised at how cooperative he was being... well cooperative for Sesshoumaru or any other stonefaced youkai she would imagine. The fact that she was still alive proved to her that he could be... "trusted" wasn't the word. She'd have to tred lightly as she didn't know what set him off and what didn't. She certainly didn't want to die in this unknown demension. But a part of her, the part that would not forget how Sesshoumaru had used the image of Inu Yasha's mother, or the horrible chest wound he gave him screamed for her to not trust him. But Kagome's mind knew she had little choice right now.   
  
"I don't recall saying anything to that effect."  
  
Kagome shrugged, "We still don't know if you can go through the well without me, I'd say that's reason enough to not kill me."  
  
He simply glanced in her direction then turned away, _Kuso that means I'll have to protect her as well since she is probably useless._ He narrowed his eyes and began walking away from her. _I should have just left her corpse to rot with all trouble she's causing me._ He paused and turned his head slightly in her direction. "Coming?"  
  
"Un!" Kagome quickly grabbed her bag and followed after him, hopefully that was his way of agreeing. "That thing you killed," she said after a few minutes of walking in silence, "I've never seen anything like it, what kind of youkai was-"  
  
"It wasn't," he said cutting her off. "I have never seen a creature of that sort before. It had something similar to youki, but different." _It was.. unnatural._  
  
Kagome cast an uneasy glance at her bow, "I hope my powers work on the monsters here."  
  
Sesshoumaru almost grinned at her statment. _-Hmph- 'Monsters.' She probably puts me in the same category with that mindless ceature. Ironic, trusting one monster to protect you from others. 'The monster you know is not always as dangerous as the one you don't.'_   
  
Not long before sunset he stopped her. "We will rest here tonight." Was all he said before sitting down at the base of a tree, his tail uncurling from his arm to loop around behind him, acting like a cushion. Kagome dropped her bag and fished out her portable stove, a small kettle, and a thing of instant ramen. She offered him some but he refused.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she messed with her odd fire contraption and that odd food she had that cooked with hot water. It didn't smell all together awful but it didn't strike him as anything that would be that good either. When she was finished she looked around the small clearing, trying to decide how close to sleep to the deadly youkai with her. Deciding she'd rather not test his speed against the speed of anything that might be hungry out there Kagome lay down her sleeping bag about five feet from him. "Good night Sesshoumaru-san."  
  
All she recieved for an answer was a glance in her direction.  
  
--------------------------------  
I gotta say I have NO clue where that scene with Reno and Yuffie came from! I was just thinking that given the time she spent calming down I didn't want her all pissy again already (there's plenty of time for that later :) Maybe it has something to do with it being 5 a.m. when I wrote that part...  
And yeah I skipped the whole explination of the well and all that BS because well I dunno...  
  
I got a pic OL of Sess holding Kag's face, it's an old one, but I decided to put that little scene in here (hee he just so I'd have a pic for it:) Though in this case Sess probably wouldn't be smiling... oh well. Like I said, old pic, maybe I'll redo it later... "http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/fanq/l/e/lexa2/1kagsess.jpg.html" 


	3. Ch 2 Not The Best Part Of Waking Up

Holy Crap! Chapter two!  
I don't own them and neither do you  
there's no point in sueing you oughta know  
because I really REALLY don't have the dough  
So just read the thing, it's just for fun  
here's hoping someday I'll get this done!  
  


** A World Away**  
Chapter 2: Not The Best Part of Waking Up  
  


_"I won't break  
I won't bend  
I'll avenge  
I'll get you in the end"  
**Revenge**_ - Clawfinger   
  
Sesshoumaru's golden eyes opened with the morning sun. He was about to stand when he realized it felt like something was on his tail. He turned, his eyes widened in shock before narrowing in annoyance. _If she has drooled on my tail, I will kill her._   
  
Snuggled between his left side and the end portion of his tail was the young miko, all but the bottom half of her legs out of her "sleeping bag." She lay on her side facing away from him and her arms were wrapped around his fluffy tail as though it were a pillow. The top hand was conviently placed just underneath her nose to keep the fur from tickling it. He watched her a moment and wondered how she got into that position without waking him up. _And more to the point,_ he noted by the way her sleeping bag was now arranged, _without apparently waking up herself._ Slowly he tired to move his tail out of her grasp. The movement however caused her to ever-so-slightly tighten her grasp and snuggle with his tail more, rubbing her face in it a bit.   
  
The great youkai could only stare at this, utterly dumbfounded (but not showing it of course) by her reaction. _Does she have any clue what she's doing? Of course not she's asleep._ He was about to yank his tail from her grasp when she sighed in contentment and leaned back some, putting her back against his waist. "..warm...soft..." she muttered. He scowled down at the girl and tore his tail from her grasp, thankfully she was not holding on tight, but this time in an unconcious effort to remain comfortable the sleeping schoolgirl rolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist.   
  
Once again his eyes widened in surprise. _What is wrong with this witch? If she is dreaming of my worthless half brother and thinks I'm him-_   
  
"Hmmm... fluffy.."   
  
His eyes narrowed, enough was enough, if movement would not wake her maybe a sound would. He growled low and deep so that it rumbled in his chest. Slowly her blue orbs opened, half open in sleepiness before realizing that the sound was not any alarm clock she had. Her eyes widened to their fullest as she recognized the soft white substance that was on the other side of her very firm "pillow." Her eyes slooowly traveled up his chest, past his neck and jawline, past his mouth, the lines on his cheek before settling on two very annoyed looking amber eyes.   
  
Kagome froze, her arms still around his waist, though at the moment she didn't seem to notice. While her body was immoblie her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. _Kami, kami, kami what happened? Is he gonna kill me? Hey he has nice eyes. DON'T THINK THAT! How did I get over here? Did he move me? Then why is he so annoyed? Is he why I felt so warm? Oh god is he gonna kill me? I bet he's gonna kill me. I don't wanna die like this. Why hasn't he said something or killed me yet? Does he care that I'm this close? Of course he cares Kagome look how annoyed he is!! How did my arms get around his waist? Oh kami I am SO screwed!_   
  
He watched her, unblinking as he studied her reaction, far more appropriate than her unconcious ones. At this close range he could almost read her mind, though not quite. All he could really tell was that her mind was moving very fast, causing a kind of psychic static about her. She was scared, but more confused, he could get that easily out of her scent. _Hmm.. I wonder._ Suddenly curious about her thoughts he pulled his right (and only) hand up, he'd just have to touch her forehead to see...   
  
_Oh kami this is it.. he's gonna kill me. He's gonna snap my neck like a twig and-_ Two fingers touched the center of her forhead. _huh? What the hell? He's touching my head? Why is he.. gee he's got a gentle touch. Dammit don't think that Kagome!_ Now her attitude was leaning more towards impatience and annoyance. _Is he gonna kill me or not? What is he gonna shove his fingers through my forehead or something?_   
  
_Hmmm... not a bad idea, I'll have to remember that one,_ Sesshoumaru thought as he continued to read the girls mind without her knowledge. His expression having changed to his usual neutral mask.   
  
_Ok so he doesn't look annoyed anymore, does that mean he's NOT gonna kill me? At least not yet? He probably doesn't wanna get blood all over himself. I bet that's SO like him! That's probably the only reason he hasn't done it yet. Jerk... but a cute- Dammit girl!... Wait a sec. There's definitely something going on here, why do his eyes look like he's looking for something?_   
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened almost inperceptively in shock. _How did she-?_ His expression quickly became neutral again, but as she had been staring at him Kagome had noticed his surprise.   
  
_Whoa.. did he find it? What the hell is he doing anyway? And WHY is he touching my head while he's doing it?_ He pushed slightly on her forehead making her head tilt back a bit, as though that had been the whole purpose of his hand being there. The whole mind reading ordeal had taken place over a mere two seconds. "Are you quite finished staring yet?" He asked her in a deadly calm voice.   
  
"Eh?" finally Kagome had managed to find her voice.   
  
"Will you let go now?" It was not really a question.   
  
Kagome looked down at her arms before blushing deeply, and all but jumping away. "Ehhh gomen, I uhh.." She stopped, looking down at her sleeping bag, then over to where it had been last night. "How did I?"   
  
"I assume you moved in your sleep though why you moved towards me-"   
  
"I don't have a clue."   
  
"Do not interrupt me wench."   
  
"Wench? I am NOT a wench ok!? That is not my name and neither is 'girl', 'woman', 'hey' or 'you' and it is definitely not 'bitch' as your brother so often calls me. My name is Kagome got it?! Kagome."   
  
He calmly raised a brow at her outburst. Then he stood his tail lazily moving to wrap back around his arm. "Are you finished?"   
  
Her jaw dropped at his reaction, then she clenched it shut, face turning red with anger. She turned on her heel and went about rolling up her sleeping bag. He watched with mild amusement as she silently fumed and rolled up her bag. "Do you have a container for water?"   
  
"What?" She turned, still annoyed.   
  
"Water, we will need to find some. Do you have a container?"   
  
The anger bled from her face, replaced with blank shock as he put his armor back on. _What is with this guy?_ He had just brushed her little outburst aside like it never happened and completely changed the subject. "Uhh.. yeah..." she answered slowly before reaching into her pack, she pulled out a water bottle that was still half full. "Mind if I eat breakfast first?" His eyes narrowed. "What? I'm gonna have to eat sometime, might as well do it while we are stopped."   
  
"You will only want to stop again later when you get tired. You can wait till we find water."   
  
Kagome sighed heavily, "I'm not going to win this am I?"   
  
"If you do you will be travelling alone."   
  
"Fine," she mumbled reluctantly, pulling her bag onto her back. _Thank the kami I decided to leave my textbooks at home this time or else I'd never be able to carry this stuff._   
  
***   
  
Splayed out over the bed in his hotel room Reno slept. His shirt and jacket on the floor the messy Turk was sleeping in just his pants, the mass of sheets tangled about his legs. He was just enjoying a dream involving himself and that hot chick from the _Loveless_ posters when...   
  
*_Knock Knock Knock_*   
  
Pause.   
  
*_Knock Knock Knock_*   
  
The red head pulled the pillow over his head, "Go away.." he muttered.   
  
*_Knock Knock Knock_*   
  
Maybe they didn't hear him. Louder this time, "I said go away!" The yelling made the headache from his hangover even worse.   
  
*_Knock Knock Knock_*   
  
"Goddammit! whatever you got I don't want it!!" Reno rolled over to put the pillow back over his head. However since the Turk rolled to the wrong side he ended up falling off the bed. *Thud*   
  
*_KnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnock_*   
  
Reno jumped up off the floor and stomped to the door. His attempt to fling it open (and make a much more peeved impression upon this rude person) was ruined since the chain on the door was in use. Grumbling and cursing he fumbled with the chain and flung the door open. "WHAT!?"   
  
Standing infront of him with a big grin on her face was Yuffie. "Mornin' Reno. How about breakfast?"   
  
"Breakfast? Are you fukin' crazy it's.." he turned around in search of a clock in his room. "Ten, It's ten o-fucking-clock in the damn morning and you want breakfast?!"   
  
Yuffie seemed not the least bit disturbed by his raging, "Well morning is when most people eat breakfast isn't it?"   
  
"Well Turks with hangovers don't eat breakfast until at least one p.m."   
  
"Gee now who would've guessed you'd have a hangover this morning?" The ninja said, grinning evilly.   
  
Reno narrowed his eyes at her, "You realize I hate you."   
  
"Now why's that?"   
  
"Get the hell outta here! I'm going back to sleep." He shut the door in her face. The second he hit the bed the knocking began again. "Go away brat!!"   
  
"I'm not leaving," she sang in an overly bratty manner before knocking "Shave and a haircut" on the door over and over again. She grinned happily as she heard the Turk cursing colorfully at her through the door. _Ahh.. sweet revenge._   
  
***   
  
Sesshoumaru slowed then stopped. For a brief moment Kagome thought he was giving her a chance to catch up, but almost immediately dismissed that idea. "What is it?" They had left the forest a little over an hour before and were now walking through grassy plains with several hills.   
  
He snorted with a little -hmph- _Even here they run rampant,_ he though distatefully. "I smell humans."   
  
"Really? That's great! Can you tell if it's a city?" He simply glanced at her then began walking again without a word. "Hey!" They crested a hill and Kagome saw what looked to be a little over a mile away at the base of the mountains they were heading towards was a city. "That's a sight for sore eyes! I can't wait to take a bath!" She began running towards the city, her pack seemily lighter for the moment.   
  
Kagome made it a whole ten feet before she was yanked back by the pack and fell on her butt. She was about to reprimand the dog youkai when she noticed a large insect creature, it's claws stuck in the ground where she had just been standing. The creature jumped up to attack her again, her arms shot up in a feeble attempt to guard her face. Sesshoumaru batted the creature to the side with the use of his tail. Obviously angry that the youkai was interfering with it's meal it attacked him. He dodged it easily before picking up the faint scent of poison coming from the creature. _I'll show it poison,_ he thought smugly. When next it attacked he caught it in his hand, which was already emitting a green glow. It flailed about as his ***dokkasu (look up)*** began to melt through it's exoskeleton. Kagome winced at it's scream pierced the air. It's remains dropped to the ground and the youkai lord turned cooly to the girl who still sat on the grass. She stared at him dumfounded for a moment before speaking. "Thank you."   
  
He huffed again, and looked at the pieces of the creature on the ground. "It's a wonder you have lived this long."   
  
"I beg your pardon!?"   
  
"You should know better than to run off like that. Especially into a city."   
  
"What do you mean? It is a human city, you said so yourself."   
  
"I said there were humans there," He corrected calmly. "What if they are slaves? Or xenophobic? And what if they take offense to your clothes."   
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?"   
  
He raised a brow and let his eyes travel to her short skirt and bare legs before looking back up at her. "They invite trouble," he answered and decided to leave it at that. "But as it is you seem to forget that we are not in familiar territory, since we do not know how they will take our arrival we must tred carefully."   
  
She nodded, seeing the reasoning in his logic, but still he didn't have to say it in a way that made her sound stupid. "Alright."   
  
***   
  
"You're kidding."   
  
"Nope."   
  
Yuffie stared at Reno over the table and their second round of pancakes, "You just turned twenty one last month?"   
  
He nodded, taking a sip then making a face at the bitter coffee. "Yeah."   
  
"But you've been coming here for years, you mean all this time you've been drinking in our bars while you were underage?"   
  
He grinned, "And not just your bars."   
  
"What, you got a fake I.D. or something?"   
  
Reno laughed. "Hell no, I don't even need one!"   
  
The ninja didn't seem to understand. "Then... how?"   
  
He shook his head and leaned over the table. "Think about it, if you were just another bartender and a Turk came up to you and ordered a drink would you bother to card him?"   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Think about it kid. You're just a normal bartender, no fighting skills, with a business to run and a family to worry about. You really wanna risk getting a Turk pissed off at you?"   
  
"You wouldn't really do anything to someone who did would you?"   
  
Reno laughed again, "Fuck no, but our reputation suggests it. Besides there's more than one bar in a town. If one asks the next one won't."   
  
"Well I gotta admit.. you do look older, I pegged you for twenty five at least."   
  
Reno shrugged, reaching for another pancake. "Yeah well growing up in the slums can have that effect."   
  
"I see." She grabbed the syrup and added more to her plate.   
  
"God brat how much of that do you need?"   
  
She grinned at his question. "Your turn."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"It's your turn to aks something."   
  
"Oh," he thought a moment, "What's with you and mater-"   
  
"Kisaragi-sama! Kisaragi-sama!" the two looked up as a wutain ran up to their table, practially out of breath.   
  
"Kiburo-san, calm down what is it?"   
  
"It's.. it's I just saw Sephiroth walk into the city!"   
  
Yuffie stood her chair falling back onto the ground. "What!? Are you sure? It could just be someone dressed like him."   
  
"I'm positive! He was very tall with long white hair. There's no one else it could be!"   
  
Yuffie sighed and looked to Reno. The Turk was skeptical, but interested. "Can't hurt to check it out."   
  
Yuffie nodded then turned back to the man, "Kiburo-san you stay here, we'll see about this 'Sephiroth'."   
  
"Hai!"   
  
The two got up from their table and went out to the city. It didn't take them long to locate "Sephiroth" since the people of Wutai were more than happy to point out the direction he was in. "Look there he is." Yuffie pointed. He had his back turned to them, the ninja and Turk took a moment to use a nearby tree and bush for cover.   
  
"What the fuck is he wearing?" Reno responded almost immediately. "There's no way in hell that's him, he's never wear something like that."   
  
"Uh-huh and I suppose you know Sephiroth so well huh?"   
  
"Oh come on, look at that thing around his arm, it's probably just some actor or something."   
  
Yuffie shook her head, "I don't think so. There's only one play in town right now and it's a modern setting." They watched the man's back a moment longer, he seemed to be talking to someone. He shook his head and took a step pass the person, exposing the girl to their view. "Wait who's the girl?"   
  
"Whoa, never knew Seph was a cradle robber." The girl looked up at him with a somewhat hopless expession. She turned around to say more to him and Sephiroth turned back exposing his face to Yuffie and Reno. "Holy shit," the Turk muttered.   
  
"It's gotta be him.. but what's with the face paint?"   
  
"I dunno but I'm gonna find out," Reno answered leaving his hiding place. "Hey Sephiroth! Yo Seph!" He continued talking to the girl, completeing ignoring or just not hearing the Turk's calls. "Sephiroth!" he tried again. Admittedly this was already not one of his best ideas but since he didn't have the masamune... he might get out of this ok. "Hey! Fluff boy!"   
  
Sephiroth stopped and glared up at the red head.   
  
Yep. That got his attention.   
  
***   
  
Kagome was happy that nothing bad happened when they approached the city. While the people seemed a bit nervous about her and Sesshoumaru, she assumed they didn't like strangers, or were at least wary of them. Of course this was better then the first time she appeared in Sengoku Jidai. _I mean I'm not tied up already and being told I look just like some dead woman so that's gotta be a good sign,_ she thought.   
  
Sesshoumaru on the other hand had a much better grasp on why the people were acting so paranoid. They were afraid of him, he was used to such treatment and was actually glad for it since it meant that he would not be bothered.   
  
"Omigod!"   
  
He stopped and turned back to the miko-girl. "What is it?"   
  
"I just remembered, we don't have any money!"   
  
"So?"   
  
"Well if we don't have any money then we can't get a room at an inn, or be able to get into a bath house. I doubt the little change I got from the well will be enough."   
  
"I belive you are forgetting something more important."   
  
"Eh? Like what?"   
  
He sighed and shook his head. "Food and supplies." He said simply, before starting to walk again.   
  
"But I haven't had a bath since I fought that youkai the other day!" Kagome made a face and added a bit of a whine to her voice, "I still got dry blood caked on me... it's groooss."   
  
"-hmph- well I find I have to agree with that." Sesshoumaru responded, he was aware of a male calling for someone, but he paid it no mind. "If we can find no place to bathe then you will just have to find a spring of riv-"   
  
"Hey! Fluff boy!"   
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and immediately glared at the human who would address him so. He was like no human he had ever seen before, bright red mop of hair topped his head. He was wearing a white shirt under a dark blue one with dark blue pants. The sleeves and pant legs reminded him of Kagome's clothes, they did not hang open, or were baggy like his own clothes, but they were not skin tight either. There was something odd about his scent and bright green eyes, as though he were not entirely human. Before he could think on it much another human ran up behind the red head. Her features were more what he was used to but her clothes were far more revealing than anything he had ever seen the miko-girl wear. She wore a forest sleeveless top with a high neck and didn't cover her stomach. Her pants hung on her hips and were cut off very short, shorter than the miko girl's skirt. "And just who do you think you are reffering to?" he said to the rude human.   
  
Reno didn't answer, too surprised at his face. Was he wearing red eyeshadow? "Whoa, what's with the make up? You decide to go drag or somethin'?"   
  
"What?"   
  
Kagome tried not to laugh, "He means dress up like a girl."   
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes further at the offender. A slight growl emmited from his throat and he lashed out at him with his claws. The human jumped away swiftly staring wide eyed at the man before him.   
  
"You're lucky," Kagome said knowing that Sesshoumaru was more than fast enough to cut down a human, "he missed on purpose."   
  
"I didn't miss." The youkai corrected.   
  
Reno blinked then looked down at his shirt and jacket, the front the shirt and edges of the jacket had four long slashes though it. "Fuckin' A Sephiroth! Now I gotta go fuckin' change! Thanks allot asshole!"   
  
Yuffie winced as Reno yelled, _By Leviathan, I bet he's gonna die._   
  
Kagome put a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, not really sure if he had been planning on doing anymore (and not sure she could stop him from killing in cold blood some to think of it). "Excuse me but who is Sephiroth?"   
  
Reno stared back at her. "'Who is Sephiroth?' Are you fucking blind? He's the assho-hmmphphmmh-" He glared at Yuffie who had clamped a hand over his mouth.   
  
She smiled apologetically at the two. "Please excuse him, he's just grouchy because of his hangover. But Isn't this man with you Sephiroth?"   
  
The Youkai Lord raised a brow. For some reason Kagome got the impression that Sesshoumaru thought he was too good to speak to these people. "No. This is Sesshoumaru."   
  
Yuffie blanched somewhat at the name. "And you don't know who Sephiroth is?"   
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, why? Is he someone famous?"   
  
Reno, who had finnaly got the ninja's hand off of his mouth. "Famous!? Are you Fucking kidding me? Have you been living in a cave for the past twenty eight years!?"   
  
"Well actually.. were are kinda... lost you could say."   
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"   
  
"It means we are not from this world." Sesshoumaru answered. "But it's obvious you will not be able to aid us. So stop wasting our time."   
  
Yuffie blinked, "I think we can help actually. We should talk about this more."   
  
Kagome looked up at the girl, "Oh first can we please _please_ find a place where I can take a bath? We've been travelling on foot all day since yesterday and I could really use one!"   
  
Yuffie smiled and nodded at least the girl was nice, but what was she doing travelling with this guy? "Of course, we'll go to my house. I'm Yuffie Kisaragi by the way.   
  
"Kagome Higurashi."   
  
"Yo an' I'm Reno."   
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
**Dokkasou**- "Poison Flower Claw" One of Sesshoumaru's attacks. His hand glows green and secretes a highly corosive poison. **San/Sama** - Honorific suffixes added to the ends of names, kinda like "Mr" or "Mrs" but it doesn't have to be attached to the family name. "sama" is is more formal/respectful than "san"   
  
Ok abrubt ending for the chapter I know, but it just seemed a decent spot for it. and Yes I know that there is more Kag/Sess than Reno/Yuffie, but it's kinda hard to break out of it since I've been writing almost nothing but Kag/Sess lately (i.e. "Once in a Blue Moon" for those of you who aren't reading it).  
  
I've never heard the song I quoted at the top I just punched in "Revenge" fot titles on Songmeanings.com ^_^' 


	4. Ch 3 Observations

Reno and Yuffie, Kagome and Sesshou  
I don't own them that you know  
Nor other people and the lands  
but if I did that'd be grand  
  


**A World Away  
**Chapter 3: Observations  
  


_"Gorgeous girls are bound to meet  
To talk of stars and kings and feet  
Through the chromosomes of space and time  
Me I'm fast like bad infection  
Gasping for my ressurection  
Swear to me in times of war and stress"  
**Telling Lies**_ - David Bowie  
  
Reno leaned against the door frame watching as this Sess-whatever looked around the room. The man had stepped into the room and was looking around it with his back to the Turk. Yuffie had taken Kagome to show her the bath and get her some clothes to borrow. Reno couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something about this guy that didn't sit well with him at all. So much that he didn't want to be alone with him but wanted to keep an on him a little bit more. There was a sword strapped to his waist, a katana that looked much less menacing than the Masamune, though he was sure this man could cause a good amount of damage with it. His clothes looked like old Wutaian garments, his armor as well, but something told him his armor was not used very often. He wasn't sure if that meant that he rarely saw combat or if he was just that good. Much to his discomfort he was pretty sure it was the latter. His attire did not allow him to see how fit the man was but he would have imagined that he could easily hold his own.   
  
What was this obviously dangerous man who looked so much like Sephiroth doing travelling with such a seemingly innocent girl on foot through monster infested woods? The Turk studied the man, the way he carried himself he either thought himself royalty of some kind or he just thought everyone else was below him.   
  
Reno hated that.   
  
While admitedly Reno himself could be a cocky bastard when he wasnted to be he rarely place himself above talking to others. The man's long silver hair was well kept, even though they had been traveeling for days. Was the girl his servant? Somehow that didn't seem to fit right but it made the most sense, she had been the one carrying the pack afterall. His nails, which appeared finely manicured were in the shape of claws and Reno remembered quite well that they were very functional. While the pointed ears did seem odd certain mutations have been known to occur because of mako poisoning in pregnant mothers.  
  
His eyes trailed down the length of the white hair and stopped when he realized the boa-like thing around his arm went behind his hair just below the waist but did not seem to come out the other side, or fall straight down like it probably should have. His brow furrowed in confusion did he tuck into his pants or something? His eyes squinted in further confusion when he noticed the other end swaying back and forth almost rhythmically. _But there's no wind in- _Suddenly realization struck him and his eyes widened in shock._ A tail!? He's got a FUCKING TAIL!?_  
  
Before he could really think much more about it said object lashed out and pushed him against the wall outside the door. It was a strange feeling to have something so fluffy holding you against the wall by the neck choking you.. While the furred appendage had acted Sesshoumaru had not moved. Slowly the cold man turned his head, showing the Turk his golden eyed profile, "Finished?" It was as much question as command. Reno glared, after swallowing hard he nodded. He watched hatefully as the tail pulled back and wrapped around it's owners arm once again.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned back to the room there was a table in the middle with six tatami mats around it. There was a cabinet against one wall with some porcelin dolls and small pictures in frames that held amazing detail. He walked over to it ignoring the other things in the room for now including the red-head in the hall who was now rubbing his throat. One picture was of a man and a woman holding a baby, he assumend them to be his host's parents and that the baby was her. The girl undoubtedly looked like her mother. There was another longer picture sitting on the shelf below it.  
  
It was a group of people standing infront of a large window the sky behind them. It was interesting to him that the floor they stood on looked metal. There were nine in the picture all together. One was a burly dark man with a strange metal barrel where one of his hands should be, then there was a large white thing with a cat on top of it. The burly man looked like he was about to strangle the cat. Perhaps it was similar to a kitsune? A brown haired woman who was just as scantily clad as Yuffie was on the other side of the white creature and cat. A man with extremely spikey yellow hair was next to her. Next was another blonde, this one older with a white smoking stick in his mouth, this one looked annoyed at Yuffie next to him. Infront of the last three was a red creature with markings on him and a fire on the tip of it's tail. Sesshoumaru wondered if this was a youkai and if it was intelligent. He looked at the last figure then, standing slightly off to the side a stoic expression on his face while his crimson eyes did hold some mild amusement.  
  
That last person Sesshoumaru mused seemed like one who would have behaved similar to himself. That strange red and black clad figure he felt was not wholly human either. It was in the eyes, like the spikey haired blonde and the red head behind him, but the last was the only one with other markings, the stripes on his cheeks. He looked at the last picture, again the young ninja was in it, in this picture she clung to a slightly embarrassed older female with eyes similar to the others. She wore a pink dress, the most modest he had seen yet with the exception of Yuffie's mothers, and had long, braided, brown hair.  
  
He could hear and smell the ninja appoaching, he heard Reno move to intercept her. Apparently they had no clue how good his hearing was.  
  
***  
  
Yuffie looked up at Reno as he walked up to her. "What?"  
  
"I don't like him Yuffie, he's dangerous," the Turk whispered.  
  
She asked skecptically in an equally hushed tone. "Because he looks like Sephiroth?"  
  
"It's not just that..." he glanced back in the direction of the room, "I can tell about these things Yuffie. It's part of the job, that and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I don't think he's human."  
  
Yuffie stared at him before stiffling a giggle. "He's what!?"  
  
"Yuffie.. the guy has a tail." He could tell by her still amused look that she didn't believe him. "You know that thing around his arm? That's his tail. Think about that a second. His. Tail."  
  
Yuffie just blinked at him, "So he has a tail that doesn't make him any less trustworthy. Red has a tail, Red isn't human, you think that's supposed to affect me Reno?"  
  
Reno brought a hand up to his face rubbing one of his temples. "Look Yuffie I just got a bad feeling about this. You want me to stick around while he's here."  
  
The ninja shrugged, "If you want."  
  
"Ok look I'm gonna step outside and call Elena and Rude to let them know where I am. I'll be back."  
  
Yuffie shook her head and walked into the room. Sesshoumaru was standing by the window looking out over the town. She had to admit that his presence was somewhat unsettling but she assumed it was just because of his attitude and resemblance to Sephiroth. "Hey... Sesshoumaru right?" she asked making sure she got his name correct. He turned his head in her direction and nodded. "Would you like some tea or something?"  
  
He kept his intense golden eyes on her a second or two more before turning back to the window, "It is not necessary, though it would not go unappreciated."  
  
She cocked a brow at his answer. _I guess that's a yes?_ "I'll be back." As she went to the kitchen and start a kettle of water she had to admit he was... cold. Just that minute in the room alone with him was enough to make her uneasy and he didn't seem to talk much. She grinned suddenly, "He kinda reminds me of Vincent."  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru pondered his current situation, they would need a guide and the girl seemed willing to help. Reno on the other hand was much more cautious. He wondered breifly on what their relationship was. They way they acted vaguely reminded him of his brother and the miko. Reno seemed to think more than his half-brother though, the type who would spend a round or two studying his foe before going in for the kill. Yes despite the relaxed way he stood he was definitely a tactical thinker and fighter. The girl was probably of some standing in this town, of the homes he had seen this one did seem a little bit better. And all of the houses here were much better than those found in villages in his time. Either this place was very prosperous or they were more developed, the youkai lord assumened it was the latter. He could here water running through pipes in the house, and while it was not a wholly familiar sound somehow he was able to recognize it as some kind of advancement.  
  
He already knew some basic answers to questions that Kagome had asked on the way to the ninja's home. They were in a country and city by the name of Wutai on a planet called Gaia. There were three other continents, one mostly covered in snow with few residents. Sephiroth was some psycho who some five-six months ago tried to destroy the world by summoning a meteor. Who ever this Sephiroth was must have been an idiot, Sesshoumaru thought, what was the point in destroying the world? Surely this would have resulted in his own death. Then again they did say he was either crazy, controlled, or both, which made him mentally weak.  
  
Yuffie returned a few minues after she had left and Reno not long after her. She poured some tea for the three of them and Sesshoumaru sat down at the table and took his cup with a somewhat appreciative nod. He sniffed the tea before drinking any, it case it may be poisoned, the miko may be careless with her trust but he was far more cautious. Reno took his cup, seemingly more out of habit of taking a drink than because he wanted it. "Sesshoumaru-san," Yuffie began carefully since she wasn't sure if it was a sensitve subject, "Would you mind telling me... are you human?" Reno almost choked on his tea.  
  
He knew this question was coming, after all females, especially human ones, were always sticking their noses in other people's business. And the conversation he overheard in the hall would have been more than enough to peak her interest. He raised his chin proudly, "No. I am youkai, a dog youkai to be more specific."  
  
"Oh...I see." She had heard the term before, from legends that were over six hundred years old. "So that's like oni right? Only with an animal base?"  
  
He nodded, "And certain races are usually more intelligent."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Sooo.. that's your tail huh?" she asked gesturing to the white fluffiness around his arm.  
  
"It is."  
  
"That's pretty cool," the ninja responded. Once again Reno seemed to have trouble swallowing his drink so he decided it was better not to touch it again for a while. He stood an took up his previous position by the door. When he was settled he realized by the way the fabric of Sesshoumaru's sleeve fell that he was missing his left arm. He smirked, _Well he must not be so superior after all. Too bad losing that arm didn't humble him any._  
  
There was relative silence for a minute before Yuffie asked Reno about his two friends. They talked for a few more minutes (well Sesshoumaru didn't really talk) until Kagome came in wearing black knee length shorts and a white t-shirt. "Hey what's up?"  
  
"Want some tea?" Yuffie offered brightly.  
  
"Yeah sure," Kagome sat down next to the girl smiling, she was glad they found someone so friendly. "So where should I start?"  
  
"How about with how you got here?" Reno suggested.  
  
Kagome looked up at him then down at her tea thinking, _Like I said... where the hell do I start?_  
  
***  
  
"So lemme get this straight," Reno said after Kagome explained their current predicament, "On a regular basis you travel 500 years through time by jumping through a well to collect shards that make youkai more powerful. But you accidently fell through it with him, who has tried to kill you and your friend, who is his half brother, on three separate occasions and you need to find some sorta key to get back."  
  
Kagome nodded as though it were perfectly normal, "Yeah that's about it."  
  
"What's the big deal Reno, the Turks have fought Avalanche that many times."  
  
Reno ignored Yufie's comment, "And you don't think you could just be stuck here?"  
  
"Reno!" the ninja scolded.  
  
"It's way to early to think about that. Besides I don't give up that easy."  
  
Yuffie sighed, "I guess that means I'll have to call Cid at least if not the others."  
  
The Turk turned to her, "You're gonna bring Avalanche into this?"  
  
"Of course, we are probably going to need Cid's airship anyway. Why?"  
  
"Well unlike you I don't think most of your buddies would be willing to put up with me and the other turks. So if Avalanche gets involved don't expect me to be there."  
  
_I like this idea already,_ Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Yuffie pouted at her could-be friend, "Awww... is there any other way you could help?"  
  
Reno seemed taken aback by her reaction, "I dunno, I'll look into it with the others." Kagome giggled. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." the schoolgirl responded, before he could ask anything else she turned to the other teenager. "So who is Avalanche?"  
  
Yuffie pulled down the picture from the cabinet and handed it to her. "It's the name of our little group, we defeated Sephiroth together. That's Barret, Cait Sith, Tifa, Cloud, Cid, Red XIII, me and Vincent."  
  
"What are Cait and Red XIII?" She asked.  
  
"Cait's a robot controlled by Reeve and Red is... come to think of it I don't know what it's called but he's one of the last of his kind."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, we used to think he was the last but after Sephiroth was defeated a small group came out of hiding. There are only about... fifty of them I think." They all sat there a moment before Yuffie spoke up again."Sooo... should we go get some food?"  
  
"Oh could we?" Kagome asked cheerfully, "I'm SO tired of Ramen right now."  
  
Yuffie laughed, Kagome was going to be a good friend she could tell. "Yeah."  
  
"I will stay here." Sesshoumaru said quickly.  
  
Yuffie looked at him confused, "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. Youkai bodies reserved their energy well, if they were inactive they did not need to eat so much or so often. For a youkai walking, even all day, was not really strenous in any sense of the word. And those short and embarassingly easy fights against the monsters he had already fought did not take much effort either. He guessed he would have to eat tomorrow though. "Do not worry, your house will be intact when you return.  
  
Reno glared at the youkai while girls laughed. Sesshoumaru didn't know what was so funny, he hadn't meant it as a joke. _Hmph, human girls._ Yuffie stood looking at Reno and Kagome "You guys decide on a place for lunch while I call Cloud and the others real quick." About ten minutes later the girls and the annoyed red-head left the house.  
  
"You know what I think I'm gonna skip out on lunch," Reno said when there were a good distance from the house.  
  
"Mmm? Why's that?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Well me and the others are kinda on vacation together. So I dunno, might be a good idea to actually spend some time with them."  
  
The ninja grinned, "You mean sober time? Wow Reno I'm impressed showing restraint and all."  
  
"Actually I could really go for a drink too. Hanging around that Sesshoumaru guy's put my nerves on edge. Besides," he opened his now buttoned jacket, "I gotta change my shirt."  
  
Kagome giggled, "You mean you actually care what you look like? I thought you slept in your clothes."  
  
Yuffie burst out laughing while Reno looked at the two girls with a completely unamused deadpan expression. "Actually I think he did sleep in those pants."  
  
Reno narrowed his eyes, "I hate girls," he muttered before turning to walk away.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked suggestively.  
  
He turned back to them halfway clarifying with a grin, "I just don't like girls. Women though are a whole other story. Your giggle fest just reminded me that I'm wasteing my time with two girls. See ya."  
  
"What the- Hey!" Yuffie almost started after him when Kagome grabbed onto her arm still laughing.  
  
"Gee he really likes to push your buttons huh?"  
  
"Yeah... 'cause he's an asshole!" She said the last word louder in the direction of his retreating form.   
  
He raised a hand to wave before calling back, "Love you to brat."  
  
"I hate him," Yuffie muttered.  
  
Kagome laughed again, "Come on let's go get some grub."  
  
***  
  
Finally he had some peace and quiet, in the last day and a half with that girl there were times when he wondered if she would ever shut up. Come to think of it she had been quiet most of the time, but still. He wrinkled his nose slightly. Ugh that human stench was everywhere in this town. At least he was alone now. He took some time to study the home. Two bedrooms, a third that had been turned into a small study, the bathroom. He walked out back where there was a little garden with a koi pond. He caught the scent of an animal coming from a building in the back. He entered the stable expecting something akin to a horse.  
  
He slid the door open and blinked at a big azure chicken. The chocobo stared at him looking at the stanger curiously. _Is this a mount or food?_ He pondered. He walked in noting the greens in the trough and a saddle. _Strange looking animal for a steed. Perhaps they don't have horses?_ The chocobo seemed to be studying him with equal intent. He made eye contact with the bird staring it down, it broke eye contact first. Sesshoumaru gave it a quick pat on the head letting it know it was in no trouble and left the stable, he strong smell within was starting to get to him.   
  
Venturing back in the house he found some stairs down to the basement. Nearly the entire floor of the room was bare with the exception of a rug. One wall was lined with racks of weapons, the other had a wall case on it. Inside seemed to been many jewels or marbles of varying colors. The wall by the stairs had a wall scroll of some warrior figure, likely a ninja of somekind, but the one opposite it had a stranged metal contraption with a lever. Curious the demon started across the room to inspect it. He was just pass the center when a large metal cage fell around him.  
  
He stopped. With a look of complete calm he looked up then around. The cage was of superb quality... pity. A minute later he was walking up the steps out of the basement. He decided to see what kind of books this girl had, perhaps he would find some useful information.  
  
***  
  
When the girls returned they found Sesshoumaru looking at some maps. "House is still intact I see," Kagome grinned.  
  
"Actually you might want to check the trap you forgot to tell me about in the basement," He answered not looking up.  
  
Yuffie blinked, if he set it off how did he? "How did you get out?"  
  
Gold eyes glanced up at her a moment. Kagome took hold of Yuffie's arms, "He has his ways I'm sure. Let's go check it out."  
  
Yuffie blinked... then blinked again. "How in the hell?" Several of the bars had been melted almost completely from top to bottom, making enough room for the demon lord to step through. There were some puddles of metal on the ground tinted green slightly sunk into the floor. "And what's that smell? It's almost... like flowers."  
  
Kagome coughed lightly, barely feeling some of her limbs tingling. Inu Yasha had told her that Sesshoumaru's poison could cause paralysis. "We need to air it out." She said quickly finding a window to open near the ceiling.  
  
"What happened Kagome, how could he the melt through metal like that?"  
  
Kagome wasn't sure how to answer she knew it was Sesshoumaru's poison claw but she didn't really feel it was here place to tell. "Sesshoumaru is youkai," she answered.  
  
"Riiight."  
  
"Ok so he's a very powerful youkai."  
  
***  
  
Alone in the study Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes in the direction of the window briefly. Really if that red head and his friends wanted to keep an eye on him they'd have to do much better than they were doing. Especially if they didn't want him to know about it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well gee was that a dull and boring chapter or what? I'm sorry but well I know WHERE it's going... I just don't kow HOW to get it there ^_^'   
  
And as much as I hate to do this I think Sephiroth-sama is going to stay dead in this, it's not definite but highly probable b/c I never planned to have him in here in the first place. If you want to suggest HOW he shows up and might fit in (I only have one idea that I don't really like) Feel free to make it. It's still early enough that I can shove him in!  



	5. Ch 4 What you Wouldn't Think

I Don't own the guys  
I don't own the gals  
don't sue, money flies  
and let's all be pals  
  
**A World Away**  
Chapter 4: What You Wouldn't Think  
  
_"Years have gone; I recognize the walking dead,  
  
Now aware that I'm alive and way ahead.  
  
Too Bad the things that make you mad  
  
are my favorite things  
  
And I'm so happy"  
  
**Favorite Things**_ - Incubus  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Where are you going?!"  
  
He paused and turned to the miko-girl. "You need not know."  
  
"Yeah I do, so that way I know if something happens whether or not I need to intervene."  
  
"You really think I would beleive that you would not stick you nose in anything is something were to happen? Wheter or not I was involved."  
  
She almost answered then shut her mouth. She smiled sheepishly, "I guess you're right."  
  
"Besides you have no need to worry about me, I plan to spend some time alone." He narrowed his eyes dangerously at her, "Remember miko I have more control than my half brother, and I do not require a baby sitter like he."  
  
Kagome took a step back, "I.. I didn't mean."  
  
"I will return later," he said not even trying to listen to her attempted apology.  
  
Yuffie came up beside Kagome who still looked somewhat frazzled, "So how is it Sesshoumaru hasn't killed you yet?"  
  
Kagome was about to answer before she closed her mouth, realizing she had to think about that one. "I don't know... I guess because he's probably a sensible guy sometimes... I don't really know to be perfectly honest."  
  


***

  
  
In actuality Sesshoumaru was not the bloodythirsty youkai most people made him out to be. True he'd killed quite a few humans recently, but that wasn't the point. The point was why. He was Lord of the Western lands and part of that entailed protecting those in his domain, even if that also included the humans who lived there. So how did killing humans protect them? Simple, it's a warring age, where soldiers and so called samurai would demand food, tribute and occasionally women from whatever villages they happened to stop by. Those that refused were often razed or plundered at the least. Besides petty human battles and territories did not concern him, it did not change what area was under his control and protection, the battles were only bad for his land.  
  
It was easy to draw out those warriors he would protect his land from, once all he did was stand on the side of the road and he was attacked by a unit of soldiers, they were all dead in an instant. So what if he happened to have a new arm he was testing at the moment. It still remains that they attacked him first and would have killed him were he an ordinary man upon that same trail. Indeed it was ironic he thought, that he had such a horrible, fearsome reputation for doing what he was meant to do the entire time.  
  
He liked that though, the fear and respect people and youkai held for him meant that he was often left alone. And there were many times that he enjoyed being alone, the silence and peace it offered him, though sometimes it was not so nice. Almost as often as the Youkai lord felt peace he also felt alone in the quiet. But today was one of those days he felt peace. Being stuck in the same house as the miko and ninja girl had been driving him up the wall, so here he was sitting on the giant palm of a statue overlooking this strange new land, reveling in the peace and quite before he would have to face the loud human girls and whatever adventure lay ahead of them.  
  


***

  
  
The next day came and the two girls, the Turk and the youkai, sat in Yuffie's living room. "Oh Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He raised a brow at the ninja girl.  
  
"I forgot to tell the others you look like Sephiroth so when they get here please try not to kill anyone."  
  
Kagome laughed and Reno sputtered, "You didn't tell them!? I sure as hell hope you got insurance brat because this place is gonna turn into a warzone the second they get here!"  
  
A smirk almost touched Sesshoumaru's lips. "It would't last that long," he said flatly.  
  
"I don't know about that Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, "Some of these guys have guns, you've never had to deal with those before."  
  
"Guns?" he asked, somewhat curious about the foriegn word.  
  
"You'll see I'm sure, just hopefully not first hand."  
  
"I'll show ya," Reno said pulling out a 9mm, "this is your average hand gun. Think of it as a really high tech bow" Sesshoumaru watched, somewhat curiously as he pulled a part of the 'hand gun' off and pulled a small metal object out of it. "Gun's shoot these, they're called bullets."  
  
Sesshoumaru took the small object in hand and examined it, "It does not look very dangerous."  
  
"Yeah well, not like that it isn't. But a gun shoots the bullet out at incredible speeds, much faster than an arrow."   
  
Kagome and Yuffie watched, speechless as the to men talked of the weapon. Didn't they hate each other just yesterday? Kagome just sighed and looked to Yuffie, "Boys with toys I guess."  
  
Suddenly Sesshoumaru lifted his head, "What is that sound?"  
  
"What sound?" A moment later Yuffie heard it, "Oh that must be the Highwind. Come on let's go meet them out there!" She ran out the door with Kagome close on her heels. The youkai and the Turk just looked at each other before clamly following.  
  
Cloud and Barret were the first off the ship, "Alright Yuffie who are these people you wanted us to help?"  
  
Yuffie leapt up and hugged Barret before doing the same to Cloud. "Oh I missed you guys! Anyway this is Kagome and there's Se-"  
  
"Sephiroth!?"  
  


***

  
  
"Where _is_ she!?" the hanyou growled, "she should have been here yesterday!"  
  
"Come now Inu Yasha," Kaede sighed, "You know as well as I do that Kagome has responsibilities in her world as well. Why don't you give her some more time to work on those?"  
  
"Because, Kaede-baba, I let you convince me into giving her yesterday!" his voice lowered some, "Besides she said she would be back by today at the latest. So I'm going to get her." And so the Hanyou rushed out of the hut towards the old bone eaters well. He stopped once he reached the clearing. He blinked at the sight before him, beside the well lying face down on the ground was a woman.  
  


***

  
  
Before Yuffie could say anything else Barret had fired. Sesshoumaru and the Turk quickly dodged to either side. "Wait guys!" Before she knew what was going on Kagome was picked up off the ground with a yelp. She turned her head to look up at Sesshoumaru who seemed to be thinking, probably formulating a strategy of attack, while dodging more of the bullets. When he stopped Kagome nearly panicked before she realized the whoever had the gun was not firing at the moment.  
  
"You guys, stop he's not-"  
  
"Using the girl as a shield Sephiroth?" Cloud spat, "Somehow I thought you were above that."  
  
"Will you listen to-"  
  
"I am not using her as a shield, I was saving her from your friend's recklessness."  
  
"He's not Seph-"  
  
"I beat you once Sephiroth, I will do it again."  
  
"I _said_-"  
  
"You could never defeat me you worthless mortal."  
  
"Hello! Is anyone listenitng to me?  
  
"Oh so now you're immortal?"  
  
"Oh fer, cryin' out loud."  
  
"It would seem that way." Sesshoumaru almost grinned, this boy was a fun to bait as Inu Yasha. Kagome, still being held at his side like so much luggage just sighed and rested her head in her chin.  
  
"Well that just means I'll have to try a little harder this tim-"  
  
"I SAID HE'S NOT SEPHIROTH YOU BAKA!!" Yuffie yelled, almost in Cloud's ear. Cloud winced and almost immediately dropped his sword to cover his ears. Yuffie took a deep satisfying breath, and looked around at the others who had come down during the verbal battle between Cloud and the youkai. "Now like I was _saying_ before Barret opened fire. this is Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They are the one's I told you guys about."  
  
Kagome waved from her position under Sesshoumaru's arm. "Konnichiwa, nice to meet you guys." If it was something that he did, Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes. But since that was something he never did he simply dropped the miko on the ground. "Hey! That hurt!"  
  
"You'll recover," he said flatly.  
  
"Jerk," she muttered.  
  
"Man I can't believe you guys! The way you guys operate I'm surprised you managed to even make it to Sephiroth! Much less beat him"  
  
Tifa blinked, "Yuffie is that..."  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, that's Reno."  
  
"And why the fuck is he here?" Cid asked coldly.  
  
Yuffie looked over at the Turk who was now, obviously baiting Cloud into a fight with a grin palstered across his face. "I think he's here on vacation."  
  


***

  
  
Inu Yasha approached the unconcious form cautiously. She smelled human, but not quite. Oddly enough though it was not like anything he had ever smelled before, it didn't fill him with a negative feeling this smell. Unlike the scent of a youkai which when smelled would register immediately as dangerous. He turned the girl over carefully, she didn't seem to be injured, but there was a large sploch of blood on her stomach and the same spot on her back. While the blood was there though, there was no fresh wound he could smell, and her clothes had no holes in them. And of course there was the obvious fact that she was still alive, despite the fact that blood smelled like it was hers.   
  
The Hanyou took a closer look at the woman. She had long brown hair that looked like it would go down past her waist. And then there was her clothes. She wore a pink, well he guessed it was a dress, it was longer than anything Kagome had ever worn, and a short red jacket. Big brown shoes covered her feet, there were metal bands on both her wrists with round colored beads in them and a ribbion tied around her neck.  
  
He sniffed around a bit more, growling when he picked up traces of his brother's scent and Kagome's what the hell was going on? As much as he wanted to look into this further right now first thing was first, he had to get this girl back to the villiage, maybe she would know something.  
  


***

  
  
She pulled at the discolored threads tainting his essence, casting them upon the winds. Tiredly she wiped the back of her hand against her forehead. This was taking longer than she had expected. Of course she shouldn't have expected it to be easy, he was infected, nearly every cell in his body was. It was taking intense concentration on her part to carefully pull the little bits of darkness out of him. At least gathering his spirit had not been too bad, heck that was the easy part. She was also happy that her daughter was not angry with her, in fact she had helped when she could.  
  
The woman was very grateful for that, this fine tuned work made her eyes hurt... though technically she didn't have eyes anymore or a body to speak of. But being in this form was familiar and comfortable.  
  
She sighed and went around to the front of the figure before her. He was a handsome man, the killer looked so innocent in the sleep like state he was suspended in. She frowned at her progress she had not really gotten that far. From about the waist down he was nothing but swirling strings of green-white light tainted with purple-blacks and ugly brownish green colors. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of this negative feeling, she was doing well. The highest concentration of his infection had been in his head after all. She looked at what there was of his form with pity in her eyes. "You poor boy... don't worry I'll help make you better." She whispered, brushing a stray silver strand from his face.  
  
------------------------------------- **Hika-chan: **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaHA!! AHAHAHA!! ha ahahHAHAHAHA! **Reno: ***twacks her upside the head* **Hika-chan: **HaHA- OW! WTF was that for? **Reno: **Chibi thing's like you shouldn't be laughing maniacally, it's just creepy. **Hika-chan:** *Grynz* 


	6. CH 5 Sesshie! Play Nice!

No point, in reason or rhyme  
just writing this to take up time  
Oh yeah and I don't own them  
But they're looking for a gem  
Hey you've heard this crap before  
so let's just get on with the stor....y  
  


**A World Away**  
Chapter 5: Sesshie! Play Nice   
  


_I close my eyes and I keep seeing things  
Rainbow waterfalls  
Sunny liquid dreams  
Confusion creep inside me raining doubt  
Gotta get to you  
But I don't know how  
**Call me Call me**_ - Cowboy Bebop  
  
After another long (and annoying) round of explinations to the group known as Avalanche by Kagome, Sesshoumaru came to several conclusions. The beast known as Nanaki was by far one of the most intelligent of this group. Vincent was as he expected, standing off to the side seemingly detacted from, but very aware of the things going on around him. Cait Sith was a... what did they call him? A machine? Cloud liked to hear himself talk and thought he was in charge. Barret was a blowhard who jumped the gun quite often, their inital meeting proved as much. Cid was foul mouthed, he seemed to hold some kind of intelligence though Sesshoumaru had a hard time getting past the smell of his "cigarettes". Tifa acted nothing like he might have expected, given her minimal attire he expected her to act more like a concubine, not the confident woman he was greeted with. And last but not least was the fact that he might actually have been better off with the red-head and his "Turk" friends.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Well," Cloud began, "I guess we need to find out why they're here and what they need to get back."  
  
"What about the White Materia?" Tifa offered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Kagome said she was on a quest for these Shikon shards right? What if it's similar to materia? We never really knew what it did, maybe because it's the same as the Shikon."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I doubt it, the shikon no tama was formed when a miko was fighting a bunch of youkai and she trapped all their souls, and hers, in the jewel. I don't think there would be anyway for you to have one here as well."  
  
"What about them shards?" Cid said, "Mebbe one o' them somehow got over here?"  
  
"You think?"  
  
Cloud shrugged, "Anything is possible, the only problem is how do we find it? We have the whole world to look for one little scrap of a jewel."  
  
"Well," Kagome sighed, "If something here has it, shikon shards have a way of drawing it to other ones." She pulled the bottle out from under her shirt, "So it will eventually find us."  
  
"I think we should look into the white materia as well." Everyone turned to Vincent as he finally spoke. "There is no guarantee that one of those shards is here, and for now that's the only other lead we have."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "I agree." Kagome almost fell over. Sesshoumaru, _agreeing_ with someone? She knew she didn't know him that well, but she found the idea of him agreeing with _anyone_ very hard to believe.  
  
"Alright then, we'll leave for Icicle Village tomorrow morning." Cloud decided, "You two might want a crash course in using materia though and we'll need to get you some weapons."  
  
"I have no use for your weapons or those trinkets." Sesshoumaru huffed.  
  
Reno, who still was hanging around more for the chaos he knew would come than any interest in Avalanche, snickered in the corner.   
  
Cloud did not look happy that someone was questioning him, "I can see you have a sword, that's all well and good but I suggest you learn to use materia and learn fast. It could save your life."  
  
"I am not some weak human who needs to borrow my power from some bead."  
  
The look on Cloud's face was priceless. "Look pal, I don't know who you think you are, but you're new here and we know our world alot better than you do." Kagome winced at his words, knowing he was brewing up a lot of trouble fro himself. "So I suggest that you do what I say an-urk-"  
  
Before anyone knew it Sesshoumaru had moved across the room and was holding the spiky haired merc off the floor by his neck. His voice was frighteningly calm as he spoke. "How dare you try and give orders to I, Sesshoumaru. I have lived for more than two hundred years and fought off things far more dangerous than those creatures I faced on the mountain last night, on my own. So I will decide what I need and need not do while I am here." He lowered Cloud to the floor, though his timing had nothing to do with Barret's gun arm pointed at him or the other threatening stances of Avalanche. "If I were you I would not presume anything of people you know so little about. I have not retained my title as Lord of the Western Lands by offering my challengers tea."  
  
"eh.. Sesshoumaru-sama perhaps you could let go of Cloud now?" Kagome asked nervously, "Please? His face is changing colors."  
  
Sesshoumaru simply cast his gaze in the miko's direction for a moment. He had planned on letting the man go soon anyway. While he may have been an idiot (at least in Sesshoumaru's view) he doubted that he would get the aid of his friends if he were to kill him. He shot one last glare at the suffocating blonde before letting go. Cloud slumped and coughed violently, Tifa catching him before he fell over. Without casting the man a second glance Sesshoumaru walked outside.  
  
"Did I mention," Yuffie laughed nervously, "that Sesshoumaru is a bit difficult to deal with?"  
  
"Gee ya think?" Cid muttered sarcastically, "The guy's an asshole."  
  
"What about you Kagome? Would you like some new weapons and materia?" Vincent asked, seemingly unfazed by the events that occured before him.  
  
Kagome nodded a bit unsure, "Well Yuffie taught me a bit about materia yesterday. And I have a bow already, so I don't want to put you guys and make you buy something for me."  
  
"Let me see it." the red clad man requested.  
  
Feeling somewhat insecure under his gaze, which was similar to Sesshoumaru's only more haunted than cold, Kagome fetched her bow from the corner and handed it to him.  
  
Cid lit another cigarette, "God damn girl, where'd you get that thing? From a fuckin' museum!?"  
  
"Well it works," Kagome said, "And I don't want you guys to spend your money on me when we hardly know each other  
  
"Well at least one of you has some manners," Cloud coughed. Reno reined in another laugh, _Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?_ "Come on, we'll go get you a better bow." Kagome blushed as Cloud took hold of her wrist and led her out the door. He just wanted to get as far away from the youkai lord as possible right now.  
  


***

  
  
She groaned slightly, straining her eyes open. _Wow, she thought, that trip was allot rougher than I thought it would be._ Wait a second? What trip? As she forced her eyes open she tried to think of where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. _I'm not on Gaia, I remember that... mother sent me here, but why? Something about... about a balance._  
  
"Ahh, I see you're awake." She turned her head to the old woman, she seemed to be in a shack or hut of some kind with a fire pit in the middle. It was about then she realized she was wearing a kind of robe. "Here, eat this." She took the bowl of soup from her gratefully. "What's you're name dear?"  
  
"Aeris, Aeris Gainsburough."  
  
"I am Kaede, Inu Yasha found you by the bone eater's well, along with this." She pulled the staff out from behind her and Aeris immediately recognized her princess guard. The woman then also handed her the gauntlets. "I hope you do not mind but I had it seen to that your clothes were cleaned. Might I ask where the blood came from?"  
  
"Blood?" A hand reflexively went to her abdomen. Images flashed through her mind, the temple, the altar, Cloud, then pain, she never saw who did it to her, but she knew. "Sephiroth..." she whispered.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Aeris shook her head and smiled, "Nothing, it... I don't know how to explain it." She put the bowl down and idly went about checking the materia in her weapon and armor.  
  
"Kaede-baba is she awake yet!?" Inu Yasha growled before walking in. Upon seeing the girl in question sitting up and awake he crouched down in front of her. "Where's Kagome and what was Sesshoumau doing near the well!?"   
  
Aeris simply stared at the boy, were those ears real? She slowly reached up a hand to the top of his head, they flattened and he immediately ducked once they made contact with one of his ears. "Sorry, They just looked so cute, I couldn't resist."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed, then shook it off. "Look do you know where Kagome is or not?"  
  
Aeris blinked, she had an idea of what happened, but not anything to specific, like names. "I remember.. a girl.. she had black hair and a short skirt, and a man with long white hair and marks on his face," He looked so similar, but he wasn't Sephiroth. "I think he had one arm."  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Inu Yasha growled. "What happened? What did you see?"  
  
Aeris backed up a bit at his growl. "I didn't actually _see_ anything... but I know for some reason." She thought a moment, "Mother told me, before she sent me here."  
  
"What did she say?" The hanyou asked not caring how crazy she was sounding, she knew something and that's what counted. "What happened?"  
  
"Inu Yasha perhaps you should calm down, you're going to frighten the poor girl."  
  
"They went through the well, I was sent here to help balance things between the worlds until they return."  
  
"You mean they went back to her time?" Kaede asked somewhat worried.  
  
Aeris shook her head, "No, they went to my world. They went to Gaia. Now if you don't mind me asking... where am I?"  
  


***

  
  
Kagome picked up another bow, it looked far more elaborate than any she had ever used. Of course all the ones she had used before were made in Sengoku Jidai where the technology was very limited. She pulled on the string, testing it's weight in her hands. "Do you have a target I can try it on?" she asked the shop keeper who nodded and led her and the others out back. The miko took the arrow the man handed her, once again far better than any she had yet to use. It's deadly point gleamed in the sunlight, the arrow was more balanced, and a bit heavier than what she was used to.   
  
She fit the arrow and aimed, not so used to a stationary target. Slowly she drew the weapon back, it was a bit harder to pull on then her own bow. She closed her eyes a moment then opened them and let fly.  
  
-thud-  
  
"Wow that's a good shot Kagome-chan!" Yuffie announced. She hit just inside the rim of the large middle circle.  
  
"I didn't think I'd even hit the middle part..." she looked at where she hit, "I'll have to aim higher next time, I'm used to lighter arrows."  
  
Reno went up to the target and pulled out the arrow. "I'm sure you will get used to it in time kid," he replied as he walked back.  
  
"What are _you _doing here?" Cloud asked distastefully.  
  
"Hey I just wanna go along with one o' my new pals when she goes weapon shoppin'. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"She's a 'new pal' Of yours?"  
  
"Yeah sure why not?" He asked draping an arm over the miko's shoulders. Kagome blushed, why did these people have to take physical contact so casually? "Besides I wanna make sure they don't rip her off or somethin'." He turned a grin to her, "Right?"  
  
"Uhh... sure."  
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Get off it Reno. I got that end covered and you know it. Besides you know Cloud is paying for it and since when do you care about his money?"  
  
The Turk's arm slid off the miko's shoulders and he shrugged, "Do you always try and take the fun out of everything Kisaragi?"  
  
Yuffie offered a smirk, "Nah that's usually Cloud's job."  
  
The mercenary nodded, "Yeah.. hey!"  
  


***

  
  
"I see..." the flower girl muttered, as she finished re-braiding her hair. "Well in that case while I'm here I'll help you."  
  
The hanyou blinked, "What?"  
  
"I'm going to help you find those Shieki shards."  
  
"Look only Kagome can sense the _Shikon _shards. How can you help us?"  
  
"Well," Aeris smiled grabbing her staff, "I can fight."  
  
"Keh," the hanyou obviously did not believe her.  
  
"I can!"  
  
"Ahh I see the young lady is awake." Aeris looked up and saw a young man in flowing blue and purple robes with a staff walking in. Not too far behind him was a young woman in white and green who had, apparently, leaned a large board against the side of the hut before entering. The hanyou simply huffed and seemed content to pout in his spot while they entered.  
  
Aeris was about to introduce herself when a red and blue ball of hyperness flew at her landing right in her lap. "Whoareyou?Where'sKagome?She'sgonnacomebackright?"  
  
The cetra was about to coo reassurances to the strange little boy with the pointed ears and fluffy tail when he was plucked out of her lap by the tail. "Now Shippo didn't we agree not to bombard her like this?" The man asked.  
  
'Shippo's' lip quivered as he began to pout, "But I miss Kagome!!" he began to wail. Moments later Inu Yasha's clawed fist came in contact with the kit, knocking him out of the man's grasp and into the wall. Aeris gasped in horror as the boy slid down the wall, undoubtedly seeing birds around his head. Suddenly he jumped up and glared at Inu Yasha, baring his fangs in an irresistibly cute way. "What'd ya do that for ya big jerk!?"  
  
"Like you don't know," Inu Yasha began.  
  
"Don't mind them," the young woman said, "They're always like this. It's almost like they were brothers."  
  
Inu Yasha stopped in the middle of giving a noogie to Shippo and both yelled in offense, "We are not!" Then the kit bit Inu Yasha's hand, causing the hanyou to release his mischievous prey. With that Shippo bolted out the door with Inu Yasha close on his heels.  
  
Aeris simply stared. "I'm Sango," the woman said again, offering a friendly smile.  
  
"Aeris," the cetra responded.  
  
In a flash she fond her hands before held between those of the young man's. "And I am the Miroku. Fair Aeris would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"  
  
The flower girl simply stared a moment before turning bright red. Sitting there as stunned as she was gave Sango more than enough time to grab Miroku's staff and begin to beat him with it. "You perverted houshi! You haven't known her for five minutes and already you... you.. ARRRGH!!" And before she knew it Miroku was running out of the hut with his staff flying after him, only to be intercepted by Inu Yasha's head as he ran after... a bush?  
  
She blinked slowly then looked at Sango, who seemed well composed again, then Kaede who simply sighed. "Are... are they always like this?"  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so," Kaede answered, "Are you sure you still want to help them?"  
  
Aeris shrugged, "Well, It's not like there's anything else for me to do."  
  


***

  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in the window of "his" room in Yuffie's house. His tail swaying lazily on the ground and every once in a while in mild irritation. He looked out at the unfamiliar sky to find some unknown constellation. He bit back a sigh and looked over at the maps he had spread out on the table. There was so much ground to cover and they weren't even really sure what they were looking for! And to top it off they hadn't even started yet. _We only have hunches to go on,_ he thought to himself, _it seems we will be going nowhere fast until we get something more solid to go on... Of course,_ he though with half amusement half distaste,_ these are not exactly the most intellectual people. They are more like soldiers, waiting for a true commander, not another brute, to lead them._ He turned his gaze back to the sky, _Vincent or Nanaki would likely be a good leader, though it seems neither wants to take up the position._ His eyes narrowed, _This is going to take a while if that yellow haired freak is in charge the whole time._ The youkai closed his eyes and took a deep breath, _This is definitely going to try my patience._  
  
As he let the breath out he heard footsteps approaching his door. Hopefully they were just passing by. No such luck the foot steps stopped outside the door.  
  
There was a light knock. "Sesshoumaru-san?"  
  
"Yes?" The door slid open slowly and Kagome stood before the threshold, wondering whether or not she should enter. "Are you going to stand there or come in?"  
  
She blushed lightly stepped in then closed the door behind her. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she began, "I know you don't exactly like these people but they're willing to help us."  
  
"Cloud is an idiot like my brother. How is it people like them manage to get others to follow them?"  
  
Kagome crossed her arms infront of herself, "Maybe it's because they have a personality Sesshoumaru-san." He wished she would pick one honorific and go with it.  
  
"Say what you wanted to say and leave."  
  
"See?" She pointed, "That's exactly what I'm talking about! You don't have to be so cold and withdrawn all the time Sesshoumaru-san! Kami forbid you should warm up to people and actually be _liked_."  
  
"What did you come in to say?" He repeated, not bothering to look in her direction.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Kami, it's hopeless. Well look all I wanted to say was please don't attack any of them again ok? They are trying to help us after all and please please _please _at least _try_ not to treat them like you think they're idiots."  
  
The youkai turned his gaze upon the girl, "Until they prove otherwise I will treat them as such."  
  
Kagome sighed again and put a hand to her head. "Please Sesshoumaru-sama, just try not to insult them. If we loose their help we may be stuck here and I know you want that as much as I do."  
  
"I will consider your request." He said simply.  
  
Taking that as close to a 'yes' as she was going to get from the demon lord Kagome bowed, "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." Then she left and Sesshoumaru went back to staring out at the night sky.  
  


***

  
  
On the other side of the door Kagome sighed and walked back down to the living room where a few of the others were sitting. I_f he's always this difficult then it's no wonder Inu Yasha hates him so much,_ she thought to herself. Then she stopped a moment. _Oh Kami_, she thought her head rolling back in despair, _We're going on the Highwind tomorrow!_ She remembered , they had breifly showed her the ship earlier in the day and somehow she did not think that the Youkai Lord of the Western Lands would take well to machines. _Especially the smell,_ she realized. The oil, while not that obvious to her, would probably not be very well accepted by the taiyoukai. Not to mention there were probably tons of other things she wasn't taking into account. _How am I gonna keep him from killing anybody? Oh God I'm gonna have to get to know him!_ The miko sighed and shook her head, "Kami we are so screwed," she muttered, realizing just how hard this to in fact be.  
  
----------------------------------------  
**Hika-chan**: What? Ok yeah I don't like Cloud that much, but I'm not sure if I'm going to portray him as Sesshoumaru sees him so far. Or what he's gonna do about it. Why don't I like Cloud? I dunno.. maybe it's because everyone else is so much F*cking cooler!  
**Cid**: Hey Chibi-things shouldn't curse!  
**Reno**: Yeah that's our job anyway  
**Hika-chan**: Oh please...  
Ren**o**: If you stop cursing I'll give you a cookie.  
**Hika-chan**: Really!?  
**Reno**: *nods*  
**Hika-chan**: I'll be good! *Reno gives her a cookie* YAY!!! *jumps on Reno and hugs him* That's why I love you guys so much!  
**Reno**: *Grins* Yep, Cloud just don't know how to please the ladies  
**Hika-chan**: Can I have another cookie!?  
**Reno**: err... yeah, I left a bag in Yuffie's house. *HC cheers and runs off*  
**Cid**: Didja really?  
**Reno**: Hell no, let's get outta here before she finds out.*Cid and Reno run into the Highwind and fly away*  



End file.
